fliplineforumfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ianiant
Ianiant is the most important of Ianiant's FC's (as well as the first), and is the protector of both the customers and Ianiant's FC's. Bio TBA (And I mean it this time because he has a REALLY long bio) Appearance Ianiant has slightly tanned "skin" (if you judge by his legs). He wears a black jumpsuit that has sleeves covering his whole arms, shorts, a hood covering what appears to be a dark gray head, and a huge, golden letter "I" on the torso. What appears to be his eyes are actually golden-tinted goggles. He has a white band on each of his arms (of which he won't explain their purpose). Finally, he wears plain black shoes. Weapons Almost all of Ianiant's weapons were crafted in Charrdor, the hottest and most inhospitable area of Munchmore. Pryoblade Crafted from Mt. Carolina, located in the center of Charrdor, the Pyroblade is Ianiant's signature weapon. While it can be used as a normal blade (albeit packing a greater punch), it's main use is to spew out pure flames. This is accomplished by either just being pointed directly at an object (creating a straight line of flames) or using special moves (creating more complex fire patterns). At normal settings, the flames from the Pyroblade are already very hot, but they can be made EXTREMELY hot (one would know if it reached that setting because the flames would appear blue instead of orange-yellow). However, because being on this high of a setting can make the Pyroblade unstable, Ianiant only uses this setting on extremely rare occasion. This weapon is Ianiant's favorite to use, but he cannot use it in indoor areas, forests, or anywhere that's highly flammable. Standard Longsword At first glance, Ianiant's standard longsword appears to be just that, a standard longsword. To further cement this idea, in combat, it has the same functions as a regular longsword. However, there is one special thing about Ianiant's standard longsword that makes it stand out from any other longsword: it's retractable. Ianiant can carry this weapon in a pocket, and when he needs it, he can just pull it out, press a button to retract the blade, and continue with combat. Ianiant only uses this weapon when he is in a sword fight with an enemy. Fidget Spinners Most people simply use fidget spinners as fun toys that they can spin around. Ianiant's fidget spinners aren't like that. Ianiant's fidget spinners are more like boomerangs than real fidget spinners. When thrown, they automatically set themselves on fire, making for very useful and dangerous weapons that very few foes would want to tangle with. Claws Unless necessary, Ianiant doesn't usually carry a weapon in his hand all the time. This is because, other than punching, he has a built-in weapon. By flicking his wrist, Ianiant can retract some very sharp and versatile claws. Not only does he use these claws in close combat, but he can also climb and, in some instances, pick locks. Trivia *Ianiant takes good care of Ian because Ian is very important to him. **More will be revealed about that later. *He has time traveled before. **However, he refuses to nowadays. *It is best not to shorten his name to Ian because it could be confused for the FC Ian. Gallery File:Ianiantv01.png|Very first picture of Ianiant made on paint.net File:IaniantBotwurst.png|Ianiant, having set fire to a Botwurst File:Ianiantv02.png|Improved picture of Ianiant File:Ianiantv03.png|Current portrait of Ianiant File:FCIaniant.png|Ianiant with all of his weapons Fan Art File:IaniantbyExcalibur.png|By Flipline Forumer Yuri File:Ianiant and the X Games.jpg|Ianiant with the X-Games by OcFanatic File:1d9ba4418980b73e2f8bc4e0cf60610b15f7b513e3112c1e75933e47e78e0bf3_1.jpg|By if|Wasabe Category:Ianiant's‏‎ Category:Male Characters